


Something Close to Divine

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach always knew there was something not quite human about Shaun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Close to Divine

**Author's Note:**

> written for [small fandom fest](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest/)

It was carelessness. But the craving was bad, and Zach wasn't supposed to come over for another hour. Which is why Shaun was sucking a bag of blood flat like a Capri Sun when Zach walked into the kitchen. Zach's face was unreadable. He blinked at Shaun, turned, and walked out of the house.

"Shit." Shaun looked around the kitchen, but no answer presented itself. He tossed the bag in the trash, swiped the back of his hand across his mouth, and went after Zach.

Shaun walked into the driveway. Zach was sitting in his car, staring out the windshield. The driver's window was open. Shaun cautiously leaned into the car. The keys weren't in the ignition and Shaun let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He opened his mouth to speak but realized he had no idea how to have this conversation.

Just as the silence was starting to become painful, he heard Zach's breath hitch and he spoke. "You were different the summer after you graduated from college. You were awkward when you were around us, you spent most of your time in your room. I remember complaining to my mom that you weren't fun anymore. She said you were growing up and had adult things to do, but I didn't buy it."

Shaun watched Zach as he spoke, he continued to stare straight ahead, but his expression was no longer impassive. Shaun could see it on his face as all the pieces fit together.

"Then you pulled me out of that rip tide," Zach continued, "and everyone kept telling me how important it was not to fight it if it happened again and to swim parallel to the store like you did when you got me out. No one would believe me when I said that you walked right up to the sand with me."

"That was right after it happened." Shaun was quiet as he spoke and Zach leaned slightly to his left. "I hadn't really figured out how to act human yet, so I stayed away."

Zach turned to face Shaun. "So you're definitely not human then?"

"Not any more." Shaun looked at the ground. "Vampire since spring break '97." Shaun grimaced, but raised his head to look at Zach. Zach was looking him over, considering. But it wasn't disgust on his face, and he wasn't running, putting him ahead of several of Shaun's exes. "Does it bother you?" he asked cautiously.

Zach bit his lip. "You're not gonna eat me are you?"

"Not you the way you're thinking." Shaun smirked.

"_Shaun_."

"Sorry." He grinned.

"You're so not." Zach smiled back.

"Seriously, though, you eat steak but you wouldn't kill a cow if you ran into one on the street, would you?"

Zach laughed and nodded. "No, I guess I wouldn't. But you eat real food all the time."

"The blood is more of a dietary supplement. I need it, but I can eat other stuff too."

"Okay." Zach looked like his brain was working like crazy to process everything.

"Come on," Shaun stepped back and opened the car door, offering a hand to Zach. "Let's go inside. I'll make dinner."

Zach stepped out of the car, tentatively taking Shaun's hand. "Okay."

"When you're ready," Shaun said as they walked, serious again, "tonight or whenever, I'll answer whatever questions you have."

"Okay," Zach said again.

Shaun opened the door for him and followed him inside.

\-----

"What did it feel like?" Zach asked, out of the blue. "When you were bitten." He explained when Shaun looked at him, confused.

They hadn't had a big conversation about it, just questions scattered here and there throughout the past few days. They were lying in bed for this one; Zach's head was on Shaun's chest with Shan's chin resting on top of his head. Shaun took in a breath and let it out slowly, trying to figure out how to answer. It was the first time he'd ever hesitated in answering one of Zach's questions.

Zach rolled off Shaun and pulled him in so they were facing each other. "That bad?" he asked, worry written on his face.

Shaun reached out and put his hand on Zach's shoulder, even as he dropped his eyes to stare down at the sheets. "No, not bad. It's the opposite. It's amazing, euphoric. You don't care about anything and you've never felt so good." Shaun stopped talking, hesitating again. "But," he eventually continued, "you'll do pretty much whatever's suggested to you at that point, whether it's lie there and be sucked dry, or drink from whomever's bitten you and be turned."

Zach reached out and started stroking his fingers across Shaun's chest. "What's it like when you bite people?" He paused. "_Have_ you bitten people?"

"Not letting up with the tough questions tonight, are you?" Shaun briefly looked up at Zach, before continuing to play with a loose thread on the pillowcase.

"Hey." Zach got Shaun's attention and leaned in and kissed him. He softened his tone. "I haven't run screaming yet, I'm not going to today."

"It's… Zach, it's almost as good as being bitten. The rush of blood, fresh blood, is one thing, but the power. It was terrifying, really, the first time. After I got used to it, though, it was good. So good." Shame crept into his voice as he finished talking.

"Stop." Zach climbed on top of Shaun and took his head between his hands. "It's okay," he said. Zach leaned in and kissed him again and nothing else mattered.

\-----

When Shaun walked into the bedroom Zach was lying naked in the bed. One arm was thrown over his head and the other stroked across his chest.

He stopped just inside the door. Zach looked mouth-watering. "Hey." His voice came out low and gravely.

Zach caught his eye and drew his hand down his chest. Shaun broke the eye contact and followed Zach's hand with his eyes as it wrapped around his cock and began to stroke. "Planning on joining me? Or did you just want to watch?"

Shaun quickly walked over to the bed, sliding his briefs down his legs on the way. He scrambled up the bed and straddled Zach, pinning Zach beneath him. Zach reached up and wrapped his arms around Shaun, thrusting his hips up.

"Fuck," Shaun breathed out as their cocks brushed together. Zach groaned in agreement and released his grip on Shaun's shoulders, falling back onto the pillows. Shaun followed him down to suck and lick his way up Zach's chest and neck.

"Bite me," Zach said, gripping Shaun's waist as Shaun sucked Zach's earlobe into his mouth.

"What?" He stopped abruptly.

Zach ran his hands up Shaun's back. "I want you to bite me. You like doing it and you said it feels good to be bitten."

"It does but," Shaun rolled off of Zach and put a few inches between them, "you're helpless. Do you get that? You don't have any-"

"I trust you." Zach closed the gap between them, pressing his hand against Shaun's back. "You won't do anything I don't want."

\-----

Shaun should have said no. At the very least he should have said no for now, and made sure Zach still thought it was a good idea when they weren't in the heat of the moment. But he'd wanted this for years, since a seventeen-year-old Zach had walked into the kitchen holding his shirt to his head where his surfboard had hit him above his eye.  
In that moment, Shaun had _wanted_ more than he ever had since he'd been turned.

\-----

So he gave in.

\-----

Zach tipped his head to the side as Shaun licked along the tendon from his shoulder up to his neck. Shaun mouthed at his pulse point and sunk his teeth in. Zach gasped as Shaun teeth sliced into him but before long Zach was panting and digging his fingers into Shaun's arms in way that clearly said, _more, please_.

Shaun's lips continued to work against Zach's neck, pulling away every so often to lap at the spot with his tongue. He didn't want to stop, but Zach's fingers weren't grasping quite so hard anymore. Shaun pulled himself away and sat at the foot of the bed. He dug his nails into the footboard, holding himself there until Zach's skin closed, sealing off any further temptation.

Zach stared at him from where he was propped up on the pillows with an expression of pure bliss. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, dreamily.

Zach's question felt like a physical blow, hearing the venom speak through him. Shaun cringed against the reality of what he'd just done. He crawled back up the bed and lay down next to Zach, pulled him in close.

"Just be you, Zach," he muttered into Zach's hair. "All I want is for you to be you."


End file.
